Messorem Canius
thumb|173x173px|left Sometimes, all you need is to sit and listen to some music, and everything will begin to feel all the better. At least, that's what Rem believes. He is wallpacapaca's 6th character on the Lab! Biography Personality Messorem is a strong, cold, rather introverted young man. Having suffered through a trauma at a young age that left him dead, turning him into a Reaper, you could say he had an unconventional childhood which might be what lead to his distant personality today. While he does relish in his less than typical appearance and loves to stand out in a crowd, it's easy to see that there's still a lot to be done before Rem is ready to let other people into his life. One thing he likes to hide from others is the fact that he is a huge coward. Though his outward appearance may make him seem like a rebel who could shoot his foot through your face with ease, this is not the case at all. In fact, Rem hates any and all kinds of confrontation and argumentation, unless it has to be confronted! However, he isn't without his good graces either. Once he trusts you, he can be kind and caring, if not a little zoned out at times. He enjoys helping his friends through their problems, even if it's not with his words but with his musical influence. Rem is creative as well, taking an interest in all kinds of music from around the world. In fact, it's his current interest in American Pop Punk that lead him to leave his home in Shibuya Japan and transfer to Monster High! He's hoping that a new school in a new country might be just what he needs to break out of his shell! Appearance Rem has a lean body and rarely stands with a straight posture. His skin is a pale orange, but has black markings all over, showing his taboo Reaper side. As well, his right arm and left leg are entirely made out of magical energy that came from his collision with a ghostly spirit. It appears to be pure energy, and makes a weird humming sound, so Rem has decided to call this his Noise limbs. He also has golden eyes. Despite having brown hair naturally, Rem has decided to dye his hair a bright red to match with the rest of his aesthetic. He typically wears an orange hoodie with ripped off sleeves as well as a pair of deep red shorts. He likes this look because it lets people see his inhuman features, something he's monstrously proud to have! History Messorem Canius (previously known as Taadaki Kiyoshi before his collision) started his life off as a typical human living in the grand city of Shibuya, Japan. He lived life as any young person would, spending his days playing in the streets and chasing a wishful future with his parents. All was peaceful, well until the day he happened to be walking the backstreets of the city looking at the graffiti with his parents the same time an unfortunate murder took place. The killer saw the family just enjoying the art, and in an attempt to make sure there were no witnesses, shot them all as well. It was at this time his transformations began. He became a Reaper who lived solely in the dead world that would help guide souls to their requisite afterlives or to permanent erasure from this world. It was a simple life. Sure each day was a struggle, but they were also rewarding. It's during this time that he first came into contact with the ghostly spirits that would soon change his life. He became especially close with one of these spirits, a wolf pup that he would name Lo-Fi after the strange style of music he became fond of at the time. One day, when he was about 14 years old, an accident occurred. He had just been minding his own business, leading souls along like his job description said, when some of the ghostly spirits he had met found their way into the streams of souls. Unsure of what to do in this situation, he began to try and extract them himself, which was his first mistake. Not all of these spirits were as friendly as Lo-Fi, and they began attacking the young reaper. He attempted to fight them off, but consistently failed as the number of these hostile spirits kept growing and growing before his very eyes. They overcame him, but as he was already technically dead, all he could do was suffer in pain as they overtook his body. He became fused with these spirits, horrified at first at the monster he had become. Fortunately for him, however, these spirits could exist in both the living world and the dead world, this new development allowed him to see the living world for the first time since he was killed as a little boy. Changing his name to Messorem Canius, he decided it was his turn to learn more about what happened the day he died. Still disgusted at his messed up body, he covered himself up with long sleeves and thick pants, but soon learned he hated this. He found other people like him, other monsters, and soon found that there was a community he could still be a part of as someone half reaper, half ghostly spirit. It was through this community that he learned of a school called Monster High, and although he still wants to know the truth about why he died, that wish was put on hold for the one thing Rem really wants is to not feel so alone anymore. Relationships Family While in all technicality, Rem does have parents, he hasn't seen them since he was a little boy and doesn't even know if they're still alive. While he never encountered them in the stream of souls during his time as a Reaper, that doesn't mean that they're still alive and kicking. In fact, even if he were to go looking for them, it's doubtful they would even recognize him, as he's changed up his look so much, some on purpose, some by accident. Friends Luxos Heart Rem and Luxos became friends through a mutual understand of the other's situation. Both of them never wanted to exist the way they do now, and have bonded over that. With Luxos at his side, Rem doesn't feel so alone, or like he's the only one caught between this rock and a hard place. Romance While Rem isn't currently looking for a romantic partner, who knows what may come about in the future? Enemies Rem is currently very lucky to not have any substantial enemies, but that could always change... Pet Lo-Fi is Rem's pet ghostly wolf pup. He too has a body that is mostly corporeal with some parts that are made of the same magical energy that Rem's arm and leg are made of. Though he's more docile than most of his kind, Lo-Fi can still handle a squabble here and there if he must, which helps him be a good guard for the otherwise defenseless and, dare I say it, rather wimpy Rem! The two have been close ever since Rem was reborn as a Reaper, and they'll stay best friends for as long as they can! Gallery Messorem Canius - New Scaremester.jpg|Rem's New Scaremester look. Messorem Doodles.jpg|Some Doodles of Rem, including a look inspired by the Ghoul's Beast Pet line Trivia * Rem, being a celebration of the video game The World Ends With You, has more in common with the main enemies of that game, the Noise, than a ghost or a reaper. That said, he does share similar traits with those two monster types, and thus has been categorized as so to allow his inclusion on the lab! ** In fact, he's technically a new race of monsters created by wallpacapaca that combines the idea of the Noise with more traditional ghosts! * Rem's full name, Messorem Canius, is Latin for "Singing Reaper", a reference to his love of music and his monstrous origins! ** It's also a reference again to TWEWY where the main boss Noise have a name that is the Latin word for whatever animal they're based on followed by Canius (such as a lion themed boss named Leo Canius). As Messorem is the Latin word for Reaper, it simply made sense to follow this naming format! Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Ghost Category:Grim Reaper Category:Males